Dreams of the Dark
by Archon of Darkness
Summary: Dark Samus wakes up in a strange place. Not only is she alive, there's someone there who is just like her! rating may increase
1. Pain

Yo there

This is NOT a Oneshot. I just decided to write the first chapter a little differently

This takes place shortly after Metroid Prime 3: Corruption

The end of this chapter provides a hint on what it's about.

* * *

_Pain…_

_She remembered pain._

_Mind numbing pain_

_She had been desperate._

_Reaching out, ripping the armor off her fearsome foe._

_Wrapping it around herself as a shield from the pain._

_She became her foe's dark twin._

_She had been so confused._

_Human feelings as well as her own._

_Her own memories_

_Those of her enemy_

_The need to survive and the fear of death_

_The need to die and the fear of living_

_Once again she had been hunted down._

_Pain again assaulted her._

_A shield…._

_She needed a shield._

_Again she reached out to her most feared foe, her closest sister._

_This time her foe did not retreat._

_She had merely stood there._

_There was no pity in her eyes._

_Nor was there fear._

_There was only hatred. A seething, burning hate_

_That hate drove her back._

_Her body dissolved in her shining foe's gaze of hatred._

_Yet still she did not die._

_A new body formed around her._

_She gained new understanding of her confused memories._

_With this new understanding came new power._

_Though her fear was undiminished, she acted against her foe._

_But she was no fool._

_She needed weapons, troops, power._

_She could start with those on this ship._

_Hopefully it would be enough……_

_….Her second body floated drunkenly around her enemy as more of that cursed pain shot through her._

_If she could just hold out a little longer…._

_Her enemy's corruption rose once more._

_Exellent, soon they would no longer be enemies, but sisters._

_Fear and hate would not exist between them._

_It would be-_

_But it was not to be._

_Her most feared foe struck the final blow._

_Her second body fell apart._

_She writhed and screamed in utter agony._

_Pain unlike anything she had felt before coursed through her._

_She raised her arm to reach out…_

_Still she lived (a female Lazarus she was sure)._

_She lay unconscious in who knows where._

_As she lay there within her subconscious she pondered._

_She once thought she wanted a sister._

_Now she realized that wasn't it._

_She did not want a sister._

_She wanted a…_

_She had no word for it._

_What was it she wanted?_

_Perhaps she could figure it out later._

_Now she needed to rest._


	2. Why?

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been working on a few other fanfics

Anyway, here's chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Why?

Light.

She could see light.

Her vision was too blurred to make out any detail, but she could tell she was in some type of hospital-like room.

Samus' dark twin groaned and tried to sit up, only to be struck by more cursed pain. Dark Samus let out an animalistic whine and lay back again.

That small effort had cost too much energy. She fell asleep once more.

She woke again sometime later. This time her body was suffused by an odd tingling.

Dark Samus tried to sit up again, only to realize she was strapped down now. She looked to see what was causing the tingling.

There were strange mechanical arms spraying blue beams of light on her. Wherever the beams touched, the pain lessoned and ceased alltogether. She wondered how. They weren't phazon beams.

Across the room was a figure so covered in wires and machinery that Dark Samus could only see its vague shape.

After a few minutes the arms halted their work and retreated into the floor. She stiffened as the mass of machines across the room began to unwind itself and retreat into the floor. If the thing inside decided to attack her, she wouldn't be able to do much strapped down as she was.

When the figure inside at last revealed itself, Dark Samus suppressed a gasp. It was like looking in a mirror. The figure was covered in dark blue, almost black armor just like she was.

But no, this one was different. It was taller, larger, more muscular. Dark Samus' heart fluttered when she realized that "it" was male.

Her own reaction to this gave her pause. Why had that happened? She had been around males before and had never had that happen to her. What was so different about this one?

The armored figure got up and stretched luxuriously before walking up to Dark Samus' side.

"Damn kid, you really got banged up! What the hell happened to ya?"

His manner seemed very human. For some reason, Dark Samus' heart sank at that. But why?

For now, she just needed to answer his question. But how would he react to the truth? If he was human, he would kill her the second he heard. If he was the same as she was then............ she didn't know what he would do. She would just have to give a neutral answer.

"I don't know."

He grunted. Once more noticing she couldn't move she asked, "Why am I restrained?"

"You started spasming for a few hours. 'Had to strap ya down to keep you from hurtin' yourself."

So she wasn't a prisoner. That solved one mystery out of a hundred.

"How did I get here?"

He shrugged. "'Don't know. Ya just popped in here outta nowhere, and you were pretty hurt. So I put you in here and used the medical equipment to heal ya."

Dark Samus nodded. But for some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. After a few moments he noticed her staring.

"Lemme guess, you're wondering why I'm like this."

Another nod. That must be it.

He sighed. "Did you ever hear about the Valhalla incident several months ago?"

She nodded once again, deciding it would be best not to reveal exactly how she knew about it.

"Well, I was one of the PED troopers on board at the time. We had to push our suits to the max to try to hold back all the Space Pirates and phazon metroids. It proved to be too much, our PEDs overloaded. The other two were killed instantly (they could still be sticking to the walls where the explosions threw them for all I know). I had the luck (if you could call it that) to have a metroid attach to my suit when my PED tank exploded. All that phazon caused the two of us to fuse. Luckily the metroid was killed in the process, so it has no control over this body."

Dark Samus was suprised. So he _was_ human.

"I knew I couldn't stay on the ship," he continued. "Any trooper that saw me would shoot me on sight." He shook his head. "I had to grab a transport and bug out. Later on, I found this place. I don't know who built it, bu I'm sure glad they did. It might be able to change me back to the way I was. This place even allows me to listen in on what's goin' on everywhere else."

Dark Samus didn't know why, but for some reason she didn't want him to do that. One other thing also intrigued her, though.

"Why didn't you think I was Dark Samus?"

He shrugged. "Dark Samus died when Phaaze was destroyed."

That was a relief. So he wouldn't suspect anything.

"By the way, what's your name?"

There was no way she could say her real name. "I'm............ Sarah."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you Sarah. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Jon." He held out his hand.

Dark Samus looked at his hand, then at her own restrained one.

"Oh, right. 'Better unshackle ya."

He pressed a button on the wall. The shackles unlatched themselves and retreated into the bed.

Jon held out his hand again. This time Dark Samus returned the favor and gripped it with her own. The contact sent shivers all through her body.

But why?


	3. Discovery

Hooray for chapter 3!

This one's gonna add a character everyone should know about.

If you don't, then you haven't played any metroid related games.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

Samus smiled as she sent her message to the _Olympus_.

_Mission Complete_.

As her ship flew past the massive ship's bridge, she gave Admiral Dane a thumbs up.

The grizzled old veteran gave a small smile as the hawklike craft turned away.

Just before Samus made the interstellar jump, something odd happened.

Someone was following her. She could see the radar signature on her HUD. She switched on the rear view cameras.

As the screens flickered to life, Samus immidiately noticed how erily familiar the other ship was.

Four curved, swordlike projections jutted from it. Two curved toward the front, two toward the back.

However, it was the main body that grabbed her attention. The deep blue, almost black hull almost looked like....

Samus' eyes widened. It couldn't be! Dark Samus was dead!

The console in front of her beeped. It had finished plotting the other ship's course. It wasn't actually following Samus. It was just heading in the same general direction. While Samus was heading to Elesya, the other ship was going to Bryyo.

After a moment of thought, Samus edged in behind the craft.

She needed to find out why it was going to Bryyo.


	4. Memory

Time for yet another chapter

I added a few ridiculous ideas that popped into my head as I was writing this

enjoy

* * *

Dark Samus grunted as she slowly sat up on the bed. Jonathan stood nearby, typing on a keyboard recessed into the wall.

She still didn't get why she was so spellbound by him.

Suddenly, she reeled as a strange sensation went over her, and her mind went blank.

* * *

_The ice warrior quickly ducked as a missile exploded above him. His corrupted mind clouded with fury as another landed squarely on his chest._

_He uttered an angry growl and launched an ice shard from his hand at the silver figure below him._

_She dodged the shot lithely and continued firing at him. With a sheer stroke of luck, one struck his head._

_He stumbled and nearly fell off of his ice pedestal as the shot nearly knocked him unconcious._

_Then, as he attempted to gather his wits, something latched onto him and yanked him off the ice pedestal._

_He struggled against the pull, eventually breaking it. However, the struggle had shattered his ice armor._

_The warrior prepared a counterattack, but quickly froze._

_His adversary was wreathed in a sheet of blue phazon energy. A fully charged shot sat on the end of her arm cannon, ready to be unleashed._

_He knew that if he moved even an inch, she would fire. Without his ice armor, he wouldn't be able to withstand the blast. There was no avoiding it though. Eventually she would fire anyway._

_She chose that exact moment to do so._

_The pain was unimaginable. Phazon sparked from his body as his PED overloaded._

_Then, suddenly it was gone._

_He blinked and looked around in confusion. He was back to normal!_

_But now overwhelming shame went through him. Why didn't he resist? He should have been strong enough to resist the dark hunter's influence. Instead he had tried to kill the very woman he-_

_His thoughts were interrupted by ice exploding through his chest._

When Dark Samus woke up again, she immidiately knew something was wrong.

First: her helmet was off  
Second: Jon's unhelmeted face was right in front of hers  
Third: Their lips were..... touching?

She lashed out with a mighty kick, causing him to stumble to the floor with an unusually high pitched squeal.

Dark Samus quickly put on her helmet (which was thankfully nearby) and pointed her gun at Jonathan.

She then noticed that she must have hurt him pretty badly with that kick. As he got up, he stayed hunched over and clutched in between his legs.

"What... the hell... was that for!?" he squeaked.

"What were you doing?" she demanded, her gaze and her aim unwavering.

"I was just *urk* givin' ya CPR! Ya stopped breathing durin' that *ack* fit ya just had."

Oh. Dark Samus lowered her gun. She then noticed that Jon still wasn't well. His metroidlike face was contorted with pain.

"Uh, are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he doubled over on the floor.

"Oh God, why? Why d-did hafta' she g-go f-for the k-kiwis?" he said weakly

Dark Samus made a mental note not to kick him there again. And wasn't a kiwi a fruit?

* * *

And why were these memories giving her problems now?

* * *

well, I said it was rediculous.


	5. Arrival

Yay chapter 5

It's reminiscing time!

* * *

Bryyo

A surge of emotion emerged as Samus looked at her surroundings. This was the place where she had fought Rundas.

Her sadness turned to anger as she remembered how the fights with her three friends had ended.

When Dark Samus had absorbed Rundas, Samus hadn't known what was going on. Only when her adversary had flown away did she realized what had happened.

When the same began to happen to Ghor, Samus had thought that she could save him. But nothing could touch that dark wraith.

Then there was Gandrayda. Samus had kept telling herself that there was nothing she could do. But even so, she couldn't bear to look at Gandrayda's desparate, pleading face.

She had looked away.

Now she would make sure Dark Samus stayed dead. But where was the Dark Hunter?

Samus looked around the room with each of her visors. There was nothing.

Then her eye caught sight of the elevator hologram. Maybe if Dark Samus wasn't above ground...

Samus stepped into the hologram.

* * *

Dark Samus rolled over in another futile attempt at sleep. Jonathan snored loudly from a nearby bunk.

But it wasn't his snoring that kept her awake. It was the strange emotions roiling inside her.

Shivers would run up and down her body whenever Jon was near her. Then, when he had been doing CPR, she had felt.....strange. She had no way to explain it.

Dark Samus' thoughts were interrupted when the lights came on and alarms began going off.

With a startled yelp, Jon flopped off of his bunk and fell on the floor face first. He got up, slightly dazed, and ran over to on of the many screens in the room.

"We've got an intruder," he said.

"Who?" Dark Samus asked.

His next words nearly made her heart stop.

"It's Samus," Jon said in an awed voice.

* * *

The elevator came down into the familiar Leviathan observation room. The monster's immense, empty hulk still showed out the window. Small pockets of decay now clung to several areas of it.

Samus got ready to step out, but the elevator didn't stop. It continued on through the floor.

* * *

Dark Samus began shaking uncontrollably. The Hunter was here!?

"Computer," said Jon. A nearby console beeped. "Activate translation matrix." Another beep.

He walked briskly to a large, downward moving pillar at the center of the room and beckoned to Dark Samus.

"C'mon Sarah. You gotta meet Samus."

Oh-ho, no she did not! But she walked over anyway while trying to control her raging fear.

After a few moments, the top of the elevator left the ceiling. Standing on it was a tall figure wearing golden yellow armor.

* * *

A/N: Well then, this sucks for Dark Samus. Doesn't it?

stay tuned for the next chapter.

P.S.: If you like this story, then you should check out Project Xeron. A fanfiction written by my good friend XxNyraxX. You won't be sorry if you do!


	6. The Hunter's Revenge

Chapter 6, now the fight begins!

* * *

The Hunter's Revenge

Samus' anger began to boil over when she saw the Dark Hunter standing on the floor below her. But the figure next to her gave Samus pause.

He was huge! He had to be at least 7 feet tall. Not only that, he looked like he could crush a boulder with one hand! Samus would have to keep clear of him.

The elevator finished its descent and settled into the floor. The three armored figures said nothing.

In unison, Samus and Dark Samus raised their cannons at each other. Jonathan quickly looked between the two.

"Whoa, wait a minute Samus. There's no need to-"

Both hunters ignored him and began firing at each other. They both rolled away in morph ball form as phazon spikes and yellow energy bolts struck where they had been standing a second before.

"Samus wait. That isn't Dark Samus, that's-"

It was no use. The two continued firing at each other. Eventually Samus landed a missile on Dark Samus, nearly encasing her in ice and sending her careening across the room. Samus jumped into the air to land a punch with her fully charged power beam shot.

Before she could land the hit, five blue streamers wrapped around her arms, legs, and waist and pinned her against the wall.

Dark Samus readied to fire at her now incapacitated foe, but five more streamers did the same to her.

Both hunters turned their heads to Jon. He looked quite surprised. His arm cannon was retracted, revealing an armored hand. A grapple beam extended from each of his fingers.

"Wow," he said. "I didn't even know I could do that."

Now Samus was confused. "Okay, if you're in league with Dark Samus, why did you pin her down? And how on Earth are you speaking English?"

Jon sighed. "First: I'm not in league with Dark Samus. Second: this isn't Dark Samus. Her name's Sarah. Third: this room's fitted with a translator."

Samus raised an eyebrow. Jonathan quickly explained his situation.

"Oh," Samus turned her attention to Dark Samus. "What about her?"

"She's an amnesiac. She can't remember any-"

"Actually," Dark Samus interrupted. "That's not true."

Jon and Samus looked at her quizzically. She gulped hard.

"I really am Dark Samus."

There was a second of silence. Then, before Dark Samus even know what had happened, Jon had her pinned to the ground with his foot. Samus stood nearby with her arm cannon trained on her.

"Give me one reason not to kill you this instant," she said coldly.

She didn't expect Dark Samus' next words.

"I can bring the hunters back to life."


	7. New Life is Given

Get ready for the hunters' (mostly Rundas') return ('cause I think Rundas is the best of 'em).

* * *

New Life is Given

As Samus and Dark Samus waited for Jonathan to finish the preparations, they reviewed the plan to revive Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda.

Shortly after Dark Samus arrived, Jon had told her of a cloning device within the facility. It could scan a person's DNA, create a cloned body, and place the person's mind inside the body. The process normally killed the original body, which defeated the purpose. Dark Samus however, had absorbed three extra minds and DNA signatures. So the hunters' bodies could be cloned, and their minds removed from Dark Samus'.

"Alrighty," said Jonathan as he wiped grease and dust from his hands. "It's ready to go."

Dark Samus nodded and walked up to the coffin like machine, only to be stopped by Jon.

"Hold on there. It's all nice and dandy you're gonna revive these three. But don't expect to get off easy once it's done. You still have to pay for the lives of those people on Valhalla."

Dark Samus' heart sank. His manner toward her had changed drastically since he had found out who she really was. But why did she care so much about what he thought?

"I wasn't controlling those pirates. The pirates I controlled had to steal the Aurora Unit from them later on, after they created the Aurora corruption virus."

"Oh," said Jon, mollified. As he stepped aside, Dark Samus lay inside the scanning machine.

She tried to calm her nerves as Jonathan closed the lid.

A few moments later, blue floodlights switched on. Dark Samus closed her eyes as the beams even pierced her polarized visor.

Then, without any warning, she fell asleep.

A few hours later, she opened her eyes again. She was lying on a bed now. It was similar to how she had first woken up here. The only difference was that she wasn't strapped down this time.

As Dark Samus sat up, she noticed the purple body on the table next to her. The exchange had worked! The three hunters lay in beds down the row from where she was.

Jon walked up to her from a computer console.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked.

"Not bad, considering I just had three fourths of my mind removed." Jon chuckled. Samus, who was standing against a wall with her arms crossed, narrowed her eyes. It appeared that even reviving her closest friends was not enough. Dark Samus had a hunch that their feud would soon continue.

Beside her, the hunters began to stir. Samus rushed to Rundas' side as he began to sit up.

"Whoa, easy there big guy," she said softly. A pang of jealousy rose in Dark Samus. But jealousy of what?

Rundas swiveled his head to face Samus. "Samus, it can't be. You were…..I was….." Samus shushed him.

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're here now."

Despite the cold mist hiding his face from view, Rundas seemed to smile with satisfaction. He lowered himself back down and soon went to sleep.

Samus looked worriedly at the other hunters. They hadn't woken up.

"Don't worry," said Jonathan. "They're alive, just not quite as hardy as Rundas. They'll wake up soon enough."

Samus nodded and walked over to Dark Samus. She pressed a button on her cannon, causing it to recede into her arm and reveal her hand. She then held out her hand to Samus.

Dark Samus' eyes widened as she recognized the gesture. Without her cannon online, Samus was helpless against an attack.

Dark Samus returned the gesture. She gripped Samus' hand with her own.

"We're even," Samus said after a moment.

* * *

Hope ya liked the chapter. This is the second to last one, but don't worry. There'll be a sequel.


	8. The Dark Hunter Emerges

Here's the last chapter of Dreams of the Dark.

Just a warning: it will be a little short.

* * *

Dark Samus breathed in deep relief as she walked to her ship.

She really had to stop thinking of herself as Dark Samus. That was no longer her name.

Her name was now her former alias: Sarah.

Samus had already contacted the Federation about Jonathan's story as well as Dark Samus' (no, Sarah's) false story of being an amnesiac who had apparently been mutated and combined with phazon and metroid DNA.

Samus would stay with the hunters while Jon and….Sarah registered as bounty hunters.

Sarah turned toward the sound of heavy footfalls behind her. Jon was walking back toward the elevator.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I forgot my ship is down in the hangar."

"You have a ship?"

Jon turned and gave her an odd look. "Of course. How do ya think I got here? Luckily, I was able to upgrade it soon after I came here. So it'll work as a hunter's gunship."

Sarah nodded and turned back to her ship. But before she entered the platform underneath it, she took a moment to think of all that had passed.

After going for so long fearing and fighting Samus, they had become allies. Yet still, there was something she wanted. She felt like it was connected to Jonathan somehow. But how?

Sarah shook her head. She had time to figure it out. After all, Samus had already been contacted with another contract opportunity. It had something to do with Aether. She had been told that two spots were open for partners to be included in the contract. Since the other three hunters were still recuperating, Samus had chosen Jon and Sarah to fill the spots.

Sarah entered her ship and took off, heading for orbit. Once there, the four projections jolted outward slightly in preparation for space flight.

She input the coordinates for Norion. Outside, the projections closed in like the claws of a praying mantis. The engines flashed green and the ship appeared to stretch enormously and snap together as it made the jump.

The nightmares of Dark Samus had ended. Now, the dreams of Sarah were all that was left.

The dreams of the Dark.

* * *

Yo, hope ya liked the story.

Stay tuned for the sequel.

The Emperor's Daughter


	9. Announcement

Alrighty folks. I'm here to tell ya that the first two chapters of The Emperor's Daughter are up. So please check 'em out. This story is done.


End file.
